


Poems

by notalosechester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Poetry, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: Phil writes something for Dan





	Poems

**Author's Note:**

> yea yea i know. just enjoy won't you friends??   
>  Kay

Things I love by Phil Lester

Sunshine, though it can burn, kittens though they can scratch,  
Lions and their roars, puppies and their yapping.

Wheaties, the breakfast of champions, and pancakes, the breakfast of normal people.  
Clean bedsheets, their wonderful scent,  
A new houseplant, looking for a home.

Pastel colors, though they wash me out, Dan in dungarees.  
Dan’s smile, his laugh and how it rings out, makes me smile.

Piano music, how Dan plays, how he sings.  
Dan’s dimple, how perfect an imperfection can be,  
His arms, how they hold me when i’m scared, or when i fall (which is a lot).

His Christmas presents, how he takes his time to wrap them, the rave tree,   
Which holds lots of memories.

Watching anime (with Dan), reading a good book,   
Zebras, video games,   
Sharpie fumes, cat whiskers.

Lazy Sundays, full of snuggles and kisses, Dan’s mouth.  
Hugs (from Dan), kisses (also from Dan),   
Bananas, Dil,   
Dan’s strawberry shampoo, his curls,   
His sheets, how they smell of him.

Holding hands (with Dan), brown eyes (Dan’s),   
Living with him, being with him,   
Sharing conversations with just a glance, dancing.

Dan. Forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked! comment and kudos, follow me on Tumblr @notalosechesterawinchester see ya  
>  Kay


End file.
